How We Heal
by Draconis Angelicus
Summary: HPDM slash Draco betrays his family and Harry needs to recover from Sirius's death. Dumbledore brings them both to Hogwarts, where they spend the summer together. New friendships, prophecies, the final confrontation, and more.
1. Remembering the Past

**Chapter 1 - Remembering the Past**

Inside 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter was lost in thought. It had been two weeks since the incident at the Ministry, but no matter how many comforting owls had been sent to Harry, he still blamed himself for the death of Sirius. Now, lying on his bed, he was trying to repair the mirror that Sirius had given him without magic, which proved to be rather difficult.

'Sirius is dead. He's dead and it's all my fault,' Harry thought to himself, fighting back the tears that constantly came to his eyes now. 'I always end up hurting the people closest to me. Sirius, my parents, Cedric...it's all my fault. Maybe if none of this had ever happened...'

Later that evening, Harry was nearly asleep when he heard a loud crack inside his room. He froze in fear. Someone was in his room, a wizard, and he didn't have his wand. He lay completely still and waited for the worst. Just then, a familiar and quite voice said to him, "Come on my boy. You cannot be alone at a time like this." Harry recognized the voice immediately as Dumbledore's. Harry jumped out of his bed, very happy to have the Professor in his company.

"Professor! What are you doing here!" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, I have come to take you back to Hogwarts. You should not be here, alone, after your loss. Also, there is someone there that you need to meet," Dumbledore replied mysteriously. "Now pack up your things, all of them. You will be living in the castle for the rest of the summer. I have left the Dursleys a note telling them where you are. Now hurry along Harry."

Harry had been looking at the man with shock written all over his face. He was going to spend the rest of the summer at Hogwarts. He was going home. One second later he sprung into action, gathering all his things together. Dumbledore ordered the trunk to pack itself and turned to Harry. "Is that everything Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment. "No. Hold on."

Harry popped up the loose floorboard and pulled out a two boxes. One of them contained all the letters he had received from Sirius. The second held every other letter he had received, starting with the first letter he had received from Hogwarts. Dumbledore looked at the boy and smiled. "My my. We are a little sentimental."

Harry smiled weakly at that comment. He was afraid that the headmaster knew that he had poured over the letters in both boxes many times, knew that the letters were worn out and tearstained. Harry hoped that Dumbledore didn't. He would be utterly embarrassed if the Professor did. He was supposed to be the hero of the wizarding world after all. He was supposed to be strong. He had to live up to the expectations of others.

Sighing, Harry placed the two boxes into his trunk. Even though he knew that he wouldn't need the comfort of the letters since he was going home, he brought them anyway. He hoped that Dumbledore did not know that he wasn't planning on returning to the Durlsey's. He didn't care that it was for his own protection, his time spent there was always torture. He would rather face Voldemort than return to the Dursleys ever again.

But Dumbledore, being strangely knowledgeable about everything, knew of Harry's intentions. He would figure something out. Turning to Harry, Dumbledore asked once again if Harry was ready to leave. Harry smiled and said confidently, "Absolutely." Then, Dumbledore apparated himself, Harry, and all of Harry's things to Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade was one of Harry's favorite places. He could remember all the times he, Ron, and Hermione went to the village to pass time. He smiled happily at the memory. But the moment was broken when Harry's eyes fell on the Shrieking Shack. He remembered the day he discovered that he had a godfather, a family. And it was taken away all too soon. But he could at least write to Sirius then. Now he couldn't even do that, and it was all because of him.

Dumbledore sensed that Harry was upset and knew that he was thinking about Sirius. He turned to Harry and put a hand lovingly on his shoulder. Dumbledore smiled kindly at Harry and said "Harry, Sirius was a good man. He died a hero. He was protecting you, yes, but that was his own choice. Don't blame yourself for his death. He would want you to carry on with your life. I remember him telling me after the death of your father and mother that it was good to remember people but to become obsessed with their fate will only make you miserable. He would be terribly disappointed in me if I didn't make sure that you moved on."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, unsure of what to say to him. He didn't want to forget about Sirius, but he knew that he was spending almost all his time thinking about him. Maybe Dumbledore could help him move on. Smiling slightly Harry looked up at the Headmaster and said, "I'll try to move on, I really will, but it'll be hard and I'll probably need a lot of help."

Dumbledore replied, "I will be glad to help you move on and I'm sure Ron and Hermione will. Who knows, you may even find someone else to help you move on as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You will see Harry, in good time," Dumbledore said with an all-knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Harry looked at him curiously once again but decided it was better not to pursue the subject. "Thank you sir."

"You seem tired Harry. I think we should head to the castle and get you settled in."

With that, Harry and Dumbledore started their walk to the castle, Dumbledore whistling happily and Harry wondering who exactly Dumbledore wanted him to meet.


	2. Distractions

**Chapter 2 - Distractions**

Draco Malfoy was anxiously sitting in the Slytherin common room. All he could think of was the fact that he and Harry Potter were to be in the castle for the remaining summer months with no one else. Draco knew that he was staying at the castle for his own safety and he also knew that Dumbledore was bringing Harry to the castle for the same reasons, but what he didn't know was why he was so worried about Harry being in the same castle as him. He supposed it had something to do with his fear that Harry would not be happy that he was going to share the castle with a Malfoy. He was also afraid that Harry would hate him for what happened with Voldemort, his father, and the rest of the Death Eaters at the Ministry. Sighing, Draco stood up from his chair and went to change into something presentable for dinner.

Draco had put on his favorite shimmery silver turtleneck sweater, which looked very much like the fabric of an Invisibility Cloak, and a pair of jet black jeans with slightly flared legs. He had never worn that outfit at Hogwarts before simply because he had no reason to.

'I hope he notices,' Draco thought to himself. 'I really want to make a good impression. After all, I am a different person than I have been these past five years at Hogwarts. Merlin I'm nervous.' Apprehensively, Draco made his way down to the Great Hall.

Harry and Dumbledore arrived at the castle just in time for dinner. Harry was starving since Dudley was still on his diet (which, of course, wasn't doing anything for him) so a large dinner was just what Harry's stomach was asking for. Dumbledore sent Harry's things up to Gryffindor tower with Dobby and three other house elves, much to Harry's relief. He was sure that he could not wait a moment more for dinner. But when Harry and Dumbledore entered the Great Hall, Harry saw something that made him lose his appetite completely. Draco Malfoy was sitting at a small round table at the head of the hall.

'Bloody hell! I hope my eyes are playing tricks on me,' Harry thought to himself.

Dumbledore, true to form, sensed Harry's worry and assured him that everything was fine. "He has a reason to be here Harry, just as you do."

"May I ask what reason that is Professor?"

"In time Harry, you will know."

Harry was surprised by this, especially after what happened at the Ministry at the end of the previous year, but he trusted Dumbledore to know what was best.

'Everything will be fine as long as I don't have to share the castle with him for the rest of the summer,' Harry thought to himself. 'That would be just the thing wouldn't it? Knowing my luck, he probably is.'

Harry and the Headmaster reached the table and Dumbledore took a seat between the two boys. Harry looked over at Draco and saw that he had on an outfit that Harry had never seen before. Not only was the outfit new, but Draco's hair wasn't slicked back anymore. Instead it was hanging gently around his face, which was slightly tanned.

"Wow since when did I become an expert on Draco Malfoy! I know his outfits, his usual skin tone... There's got to be something wrong with me. But then again, they do say "know your enemy."' He was finding this train of thought quite disturbing and cut it off before it could progress any further.

Draco greeted Dumbledore warmly then turned to Harry. "Hi. Um, I'm glad you made it."

Harry was slightly taken aback by Draco's greeting. It wasn't so much that Draco had said hello to him, Harry was sure that Draco would have even if he didn't want to, it was the fact that Draco didn't have the Malfoy sneer on his face and his voice didn't hold the usual contempt. Not knowing quite what to say, Harry said "Uh, hey. Thanks."

"As you may already have figured out Harry, you and Draco will be staying in the castle for the remainder of the summer. Your whereabouts are unknown to everyone except for me, so it is important that you tell no one where you are and make sure you don't use any magic. The Ministry would not be very happy with me for having you both here without their permission, even though you are of age to do magic."

Dumbledore paused to offer both Harry and Draco lemon drops (Harry refused and Draco accepted) and pop one in his mouth. "If you need anything during the summer you can reach me through my office. There is a fireplace there that will put you in direct contact with me at my home. I will be in my office for the remainder of this evening. Harry, I would like to see you there after you finish your dinner. Now you boys finish eating and get to bed. I hope you both enjoy your summer."

Dumbledore's voice was cheerful as he bade the boys good night. Harry and Draco both said goodbye to the Headmaster and continued their meal in silence since neither of them knew quite what to say. Harry found the silence rather unwelcome, giving him more time to brood over Sirius' death.

The two boys finished their dinner and left the Great Hall. Draco turned to Harry once they had reached Dumbledore's office, which was on the way to the dungeons.

"Well goodnight. See you tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah. Night."

Harry watched Draco walk away before turning to the door of Dumbledore's office. The doors opened without a password but Harry didn't notice. He stepped onto the staircase and as it spiraled upwards, he thought about what had just happened. Draco hadn't been hostile or condescending. It was almost as if they were friends, or at least acquaintances, but definitely not enemies. Harry couldn't help but wonder why Draco had changed, but before he could think on it, the staircase reached Dumbledore's office. Harry stepped inside and Fawkes flew over to greet him. Harry sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and waited with Fawkes for the Headmaster to arrive.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore stepped into the office. Harry was slightly worried by the twinkling eyes and all-knowing look on the man's face. Dumbledore smiled at Harry and sat at his desk.

"Anything you would like to ask me Harry?"

"Well sir, I would like to know why Draco Malfoy is here in the castle with me. And why he is staying here for the summer."

"Ah yes Harry. He is here for a reason just as you are. But you will have to learn what the reason for him being here is on your own."

Harry was frustrated by Dumbledore's comment. Surely the Headmaster didn't want Harry to find out from Malfoy. That would be completely impossible. Malfoy never told anyone anything about him before, so why would he suddenly confide in Harry?

"You said that I have a reason to be here, but I don't know what that is."

"You are here because, among other things, you cannot be alone at this time. You need to move on from the loss of Sirius and being at the Dursleys is not at all helpful." Dumbledore noticed the pain in Harry's eyes when Sirius was mentioned.

"But Professor, I'm alone here as well am I not? None of my friends are here for me to talk to and I can't owl them either. I don't understand how this is helping me."

"You will see Harry. Just be patient and it will all make sense."

Harry and Dumbledore sat in silence for a moment before Dumbledore spoke again.

"Anything else you want to ask me Harry?"

"Actually there is one more thing. Um. Has anything happened to Malfoy? He seems, well, different."

"I'm sorry Harry but that is not something I can tell you. Once Draco is ready to share his experiences then you will know what has happened. But until then Draco has a right to keep that to himself."

"Yes professor. I suppose I should be getting to bed?"

"That would be wise Harry. You will find your things in Gryffindor tower in your dormitory. Enjoy your summer Harry. You know where to find me if you need anything."

"Thank you sir. Goodnight."

With that Harry went to Gryffindor tower. He didn't understand anything better now that he had talked to Dumbledore.

'Draco has a reason to be here just like I do. But why am I here? And why is he here?'

Harry kept asking himself those same questions over and over until he reached the tower. The Fat Lady was very glad to see him but insisted that he give her the password. Informing her that Dumbledore hadn't given him one, she started giving him clues.

"Okay. It's the name of a place in Diagon Alley. They sell something that, in the wizarding world, most need and only the most powerful can go without it, you find something magical at its core, and some have brothers."

"A wand."

"Right. Now, Diagon Alley?"

"Oliver Ollivander's Wand Shop."

Harry had guessed correctly, so the portrait swung open and he stepped inside. The room was just as it had been when he left the year before. Harry sat down in his favorite chair in front of the fire and realized that he had forgotten about the happenings of earlier that day. 'Probably one of Dumbledore's ideas for distracting me,' he thought. 'He knows I won't be able to stop thinking about everything that has happened.'

Harry smiled to himself. Just like Dumbledore to give him distractions. And the whole trip to the castle and having Draco Malfoy here were probably distractions from Sirius's death. Sighing, Harry stared into the fire.


	3. Thinking of You

**Chapter 3 – Thinking of You**

Harry thought of the day's occurrences, but he could not keep his focus on anything other than Sirius or Draco Malfoy. Sirius was too painful to thing about, so his mind came to rest on the topic of Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't think anything of this train of thought, seeing as he always thought about his nemesis, or at least the boy who once was. Over the years Harry's thinking had changed. In his first year Harry only felt hatred towards Malfoy because of all the horrible things Malfoy had done to him and his friends. Harry had even secretly planned revenge but he knew that he could never carry out any of the plans he made in his mind.

Harry's hatred and anger continued through his second year and even through his third. But after learning that he had a godfather, a family, Harry had forgotten to hate Malfoy. It became something he had to remind himself to do, afraid that people would ask questions about the lack of animosity between him and Malfoy.

During Harry's fourth year he started to pity Malfoy. Harry knew that Malfoy was lonely and he knew the way that felt. Harry wished that he could do something for him. Up until Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, Malfoy had been decent to Harry and Harry had thought that a truce between them would be possible. But when Harry was chosen Malfoy went back to his old self. With that, all of Harry's thoughts of a truce were gone. Harry was too distracted by the Tournament to notice that Malfoy was laying off the harsh exchanges but when he looked back on it, he could see it. And Harry never noticed how nervous Malfoy looked whenever Harry was up to complete a task.

After seeing Voldemort come back in the graveyard and seeing Malfoy's father as a Death Eater, Harry wondered about Draco (yes, he began thinking of the Slytherin of Draco instead of Malfoy) all through the summer and during his fifth year. He wondered what sort of horrible things Draco had been subjected to. He wondered if Draco had ever used an Unforgivable Curse, if he had received the Dark Mark, if he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. Everything Draco did made it seem that he would follow his father but Harry had a strange feeling that it was all an act.

Over the first few weeks of the summer, when he wasn't thinking about Sirius, Harry found himself thinking about Draco. Harry first only thought about which side of the war Draco would fight on. Then he started wondering about Draco's childhood and what his life was like now. Harry began wondering how different things would have been, would now be, if he had accepted Draco's friendship that first day at Hogwarts. Sometimes Harry found himself whishing that he and Draco had become friends and resolved that he would attempt a friendship with Draco that following year. Maybe, under that hard and virtually impenetrable exterior, Draco Malfoy was a real person, sensitive and caring, with real emotions. Harry had never shared any of this with anyone, not even Hermione. Something in Harry was telling him that there was more to his constant thinking of Draco than simple and innocent curiosity. Harry tried to ignore that something, afraid of his own emotions and feelings.

Harry snapped back to reality. He hated thinking about Draco in any way that would suggest that he wanted anything more from Draco than friendship. Harry knew he was gay but he was afraid what other people's reactions would be. He could just see the headlines: Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, Gay! He knew that, in the Muggle world, being gay wasn't completely accepted and he worried that it was the same in the Wizarding World. Harry sighed heavily and stood up, trying to push his thoughts about Draco to the back of his mind. Harry headed to bed, only to dream of Draco Malfoy.

As soon as Draco arrived at the Slytherin common room, he sat down in his favorite chair in front of the fire and sighed. 'Well that didn't go at all like you had planned. Way to make conversation. Way to blow a chance at friendship.'

At one in the morning Draco was still sitting there. He hadn't been sleeping well lately but he didn't mind it all that much, since it gave him time to think about a certain someone.

Draco had been infatuated with Harry Potter since the first time he had met him, that day in Diagon Alley. He hadn't known who Harry was right away since he couldn't recognize him. Draco had always thought that Harry would be like him, dressed in fabulous clothes and, though Draco would never outwardly admit that he was this way himself, a stuck up and spoiled brat. Why wouldn't Harry have fabulous clothes and be snobby? Harry was, after all, the savior of the wizarding world. But Harry turned out to be the complete opposite. Harry was modest, quiet, and very unaware of his importance. Draco found him as adorable as any eleven-year-old boy could be.

Even then, Draco knew that he liked boys. He made a point to find Harry on his first day of school in hopes that they could be friends. Draco never expected Harry to refuse his offer of friendship and his words had come out quite differently than he had planned. He had his father and Ron Weasley to blame for that. Weasley had been a distraction since Draco's father had told him that Weasleys were to be hated, though Draco had no idea why. He had lost his graceful and easy speech, completely out of Malfoy form.

Draco had hated both Weasley and his father after that. He hated Weasley because Harry chose the red-head over him and he hated his father for causing him to lose a friend because of all the lies the man had fed him. Since that day, Draco became obsessed with Harry, but he didn't want anyone to know that his feelings for Harry went any deeper than hatred. They were, in fact, the complete opposite.

Draco kept up the hatred act for years, partly out of fear of being rejected by Harry again but mostly out of fear of his father's reaction. But Draco was done with that now. He would no longer let his father rule his life. Draco was no longer hiding his sexuality; he didn't want to marry some cousin of his in France just for money and to produce and heir. He didn't want to receive the Dark Mark and he definitely didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps and worship that...that thing. Draco found Voldemort disgusting and didn't think he deserved to be murdered by a wizard like Harry. Voldemort wasn't good enough for that.

Draco wanted Harry to know that he loved him and that he wanted to be at Harry's side through everything. In the past Draco had promised himself that he wouldn't tell anyone about his feelings for Harry, but he was going to break that promise. He was tired of wondering if Harry returned his feelings and he knew if Harry did, them being together would put Harry in no more danger than he was already in. Draco hoped it would make Harry even stronger. Draco was ready to confront the boy who had stolen his heart. He was ready to tell the world that he, Draco Lucius Malfoy, was in love with Harry James Potter. As the fire burned down to glowing embers, Draco went to bed, his dreams filled with images of the boy he loved.


	4. The Quidditch Pitch and Conversations

**Chapter 4 – The Quidditch Pitch and Conversations**

In the week that followed, Harry and Draco forged a tentative friendship. They talked at mealtimes and during one of those mealtime conversations, Draco apologized for all the things he had done to Harry and his friends in the past. Harry had been shocked at first but had accepted the apology, glad that they had put those things behind them. And when Draco offered his hand in friendship to Harry, Harry finally took it. It was, after all, five years overdue.

Exactly a week after Harry had arrived at Hogwarts he was jogging around the Quidditch pitch as he did every morning when he saw Draco jogging as well. Harry stopped and waited for Draco to catch up with him. Harry decided that he wouldn't mind some company as he did get rather lonely jogging by himself every morning. Perhaps some company could keep his mind off his godfather too.

Draco jogged up to Harry and stopped, smiling at him. Harry was captivated by the genuine expression on Draco's face that was directed at him.

"Morning Harry."

Harry was taken back by this greeting. Draco had never spoken to Harry using his first name before.

"G'morning...Draco. I didn't know you jogged in the morning too." Harry wondered how he could have missed Draco jogging in the mornings. Harry's frowned a bit in contemplation.

"Well I usually jog in the evening but its no fun to jog alone. I saw you jogging yesterday and figured I'd join you today. I hope you don't mind."

Harry didn't stop to think that Draco might have other reasons to jog with him. He was rather distracted by the fact that Draco was shirtless and standing close to him.

"I don't mind at all. In fact, I was just thinking that it would be nice to have some company." 'Especially you,' Harry added in his head.

"Okay," Draco replied enthusiastically. He couldn't wait to spend time with Harry, especially with a topless, tanned, and well-muscled Harry. "Shall we?" Draco indicated the jogging path and looked to Harry.

"Let's go," Harry replied smiling.

The boys ran in companionable silence for half an hour. On their way up to the castle Harry's curiosity got the better of him. "Uh Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Dumbledore said you were here for the summer for a reason but he wouldn't tell me what it was."

"I asked him not to tell anyone."

"That's what he told me. I'm here so I can move on from my godfather's death and for another reason but Dumbledore won't tell me what it is."

"Well that seems rather obvious don't you think? I bet he brought you here so you'll be safe. Maybe the Order - " Draco stopped abruptly and Harry looked at him questioningly.

"How do you know about the Order?"

"Well it's a long story really and I don't know if I want to talk about everything yet," Draco said, becoming quiet and slightly indrawn, and the expression on his face became pained.

"Oh," Harry replied, his voice filled with worry. He knew it had to be something bad, something terrible, for Draco's face to show his emotions. He wished he could do something for Draco, to comfort him and help him get through whatever happened to him. "Draco..." Harry paused, unsure of what to say. Draco looked at Harry with shining eyes. "Draco. If you want to talk about anything I'll be here for you. Okay?"

Draco smiled slightly, surprised but happy that Harry had just reached out to help him. "Thanks Harry. Really. That means a lot to me." Draco stepped over to Harry and hugged him in thanks.

"You're...uh...you're welcome." Harry wasn't sure what to do. Draco Malfoy was hugging him. Harry breathed in and found that he enjoyed the scent of the boy hugging him, enjoyed holding him. 'This is kind of scary,' he thought. 'I have a crush on Draco Malfoy.' He pointedly ignored that something inside him that said it was more than a crush he was feeling.

Draco pulled away a few seconds later. "Thanks Harry. See you at breakfast." With another small smile at Harry, Draco set off to the dungeons, leaving Harry standing on the lawn in front of the castle entrance.

Harry started walking into the castle, hoping that Draco would be okay, when another thought occurred to him. He was falling for Draco Malfoy.

Two days later Harry found Draco in the Great Hall playing a game of wizard's chess against a set of white pieces that had taken on a life of their own. He walked to where Draco was seated and sat across from him, waiting patiently for him to look up. When Draco finished his move he glanced up at Harry and smiled.

"Harry! I haven't seen you in a couple days."

"I've been hiding in the Gryffindor common room mostly. I wanted to finish up the summer assignments early since I always manage to put it off 'til the last minute."

"Well the Slytherin common room is pretty depressing. It has no windows so it's all dark and gloomy and I can't stand to spend much time there. I was beginning to wonder if I'd see you again," Draco joked. He was rewarded with a smile from Harry.

"Why don't you come up to the Gryffindor common room for a while? There are plenty of windows and it's a lot cozier than the Great Hall." Harry really hoped Draco would accept the offer. He wanted to get to know Draco, the real Draco.

"You're inviting me, a Slytherin, into Gryffindor territory?" Draco's voice was filled with surprise that he hadn't even attempted to contain.

"Of course I am." Harry paused for a moment debating whether he should tell Draco about his sorting. He decided to chance it. "I'm really not one to judge since the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin in the first place."

Draco was shocked to say the least. "Really? You're supposed to be in Slytherin?" Draco rose from his seat, sat down on the table, and swung his legs around so he was on the same side as Harry.

"Well, Dumbledore said..." And as they made their way to Gryffindor tower Harry relayed the entire story to Draco, who hung on his every word.

Inside the common room, Draco plopped himself down in Harry's favorite chair and made himself comfortable. He searched for something to say while Harry took a seat on the couch across from him. He cast his mind about for anything, anything at all...

"So." Harry was obviously having the same problem that Draco was having.

"So," Draco paused. "Tell me about Muggles."

"Well they're not all that exciting really." And he really did not want to talk about his aunt and uncle. "What do you want to know?"

"You live with Muggles don't you? Tell me about them."

"Well...they're probably not the best Muggles to talk about since they are pretty extreme." He looked at Draco and could tell immediately that he wasn't about to let Harry off the hook.

"Oh all right. I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. They're okay I guess. They don't like me all that well though. I was always made to do chores and stuff." He applauded himself for his vagueness.

"That's it? That doesn't sound extreme to me. Unless you mean extremely boring."

"Sorry. I guess there are some things I'm not comfortable talking about."

"Come on Harry. Remember what you said to me a couple days ago on the pitch? The same goes for you. If you ever want to talk about anything, I'll be here." Draco directed an encouraging smile at Harry. "So?"

Harry sighed. He knew that this was all part of getting to know each other, as he had wanted to do just a few minutes ago. "My aunt and uncle have some pretty extreme views. They really don't like me because I'm different from them. They didn't like my mum and dad either just because they had magic. And there're tons of things that they simply won't tolerate. Like, when I don't get my chores done they won't give me dinner. Or they'll give me more chores. But I guess I owe them in a way since they took me in - "

"You don't owe them anything Harry," Draco cut in darkly. "You don't owe anyone anything. You're going to save the world's arse someday and they don't even know it. They didn't have to take you in! And just because they did doesn't give them the right to treat you like shit." Draco stopped his tirade suddenly and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry like that. I just can't imagine anyone treating you that way. You're a wonderful person and you definitely don't deserve that."

Harry took Draco's words to heart. "It's okay," he assured Draco. "I get angry with them sometimes too. Besides, there are tons of decent Muggles out there. Look at Mione's parents. They're some of the nicest people I've ever met. And Mione's really great too. You should get to know her."

"I should," Draco said. And genuinely meant it.

"I've had enough Muggle talk. Tell me about Purebloods." And with that Harry sat back and let Draco tell him all about bizarre traditions, faraway properties, and old wizarding families.


	5. Let Me Tell You A Secret

**Chapter 5 – Let Me Tell You A Secret**

Since the day on the Quidditch pitch, Harry and Draco opened up to each other more and more. The two boys had very much in common and they talked about almost everything, including the death of Sirius. Harry was surprised to find that talking to Draco helped him as much as it did. Harry started to feel the space in his heart that was left when Sirius died being filled. But Harry, being slightly clueless, couldn't figure out what was filling that space. But there were still some secrets that they had and neither of them was sure exactly how to tell the other...

The Gryffindor common room was quiet and glowing with soft light. Harry and Draco were playing Wizard's Chess and Harry was losing quite badly.

"Draco, this is the fifth game we've played and the fifth game I've lost," Harry whined in annoyance.

"What can I say? I am the master of chess," Draco replied jokingly. "Besides, I have to beat you at something."

Harry laughed and punched Draco lightly in the arm. "Git. Let's do something different," Harry said, moving onto the couch and sitting next to Draco.

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Let's just talk."

"I think we've covered every possible topic of conversation in the past few weeks, don't you?" Draco joked again. Inside, he hoped that Harry would bring up why he was at the castle for the summer again. Draco was ready to open up to Harry. In fact, he wanted to, but he didn't know how to approach the subject.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he laughed. "We could always talk about Ron's favorite topic."

"Wait let me guess...girls?" Draco noticed Harry blush at the comment.

'Oh no! Not girls,' Harry thought in an absolute panic. 'Then I'll have to tell him I'm gay!'

"Does the incredibly sought-after Harry potter not want to talk about his love life?" Draco teased.

"No. Not really. Actually, not at all."

"Aww come on! I'd love to hear about it."

"Okay, okay I'll tell you. But you have to tell me something about you – something really secret – if I'm gonna tell you this."

"What do you want to know?" Draco asked. 'Please let him ask why I'm here,' Draco thought, hoping whatever deity was in charge of these kinds of things would hear him. 'Please please please.'

"Well...oh I don't know if you're going to want to tell me about this." Harry looked suddenly uncertain and apologetic.

"You want to know why I'm here for the summer, right?"

Harry looked rather surprised that Draco knew just what he was going to ask and nodded.

"I'm ready to tell you. I wanted to actually but I just didn't know how to bring up the subject." Draco paused for a moment before starting again. "But you have to share first. I won't let you get out of this! And I want details." Draco smiled slyly. This had to be good otherwise Harry wouldn't be turning a lovely shade of crimson.

"Well I really don't have a love life to speak of. I liked Cho in fourth and fifth year. Actually I think it was more of feeling bad for her about Cedric and less of me actually liking her. I kissed her once. That's all there is to know really."

Draco frowned. "What's got you blushing then!"

"Oh. Uh." Harry had no idea what to say. He definitely did not want to tell Draco that he was gay. What if he thought it was disgusting? Then Harry would lose the only friend he had at the moment. Harry tried to weasel his way out of it. "Well...it's not very important," Harry said blushing even more.

"Come on Harry. Tell me!"

Sighing, Harry averted his eyes and said, "Draco...I...um...I'm not quite sure how to say this. I haven't said it out loud before."

"Just take a deep breath and say it fast."

"Okay. Here goes." Harry breathed then quickly said "Ihaven'thadanygirlfriendsbecauseIlikeboys." 'You in particular,' he added in his head.

Draco looked at Harry in disbelief. He couldn't be hearing correctly. Certainly Harry wasn't gay? Draco's look changed into a smile. There was hope after all. "So you're gay?"

Harry nodded slowly, not sure what to make of Draco's reaction.

"And that's what you were blushing about?"

Harry nodded again and looked up at Draco.

"Come on Harry that's nothing to blush about! I mean, it's completely normal."

"Maybe wizards think its okay but Muggles certainly don't. I thought wizards would see it the same way Muggles do."

"Oh. Well that's a good reason to be embarrassed about it. Your uncle probably hates gays right?"

"Yeah. A lot."

"Well we have another thing in common now." Draco paused, waiting to see if Harry understood what he meant. By the look on Harry's face it was obvious he didn't. "Harry. I'm gay too."

Harry looked shocked. "I never would have thought that...I mean you...I..."

Draco laughed good-naturedly. "You didn't think you were the only one did you! Of course there are other gay people out there."

Harry was still processing everything. Draco was gay. He liked Draco. Maybe Draco liked him...

"Hello! Harry!" Draco said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Oh sorry. I was just...thinking." They were silent for a moment, and then something suddenly occurred to Harry. "Does that have anything to do with why you are here for the summer?"

"Um...partly yes." Draco paused, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "I'll tell you everything from the beginning."

Harry gave Draco an encouraging nod and decided not to say anything until Draco finished.

"First I should tell you that I no longer have a father, not in my mind at least. And in Lucius' mind I am no longer his son." Draco paused for a moment before continuing. "After what happened at the Ministry at the end of term, Lucius was put in Azkaban. That night, Voldemort helped him and the other Death Eaters escape. He returned home and told me that I was going to receive the Dark Mark right away as payment to Voldemort for saving him from the prison. I didn't want anything to do with Voldemort so I refused Lucius' order. He became very angry with me, took my wand, and used the Cruciatus Curse on me. Then he tried to cast the Imperius Curse on me but I fought it off. He was about to cast the Cruciatus Curse again but I apparated first. I went to Diagon Alley and got a room at the Leaky Cauldron with the last bit of money I had. I owled Dumbledore and told him that I needed to see him because I was in danger. I received an owl from both he and Lucius. Dumbledore wanted to meet with me the next morning. Lucius said I was no longer his son and no longer a Malfoy. He had gone through my things after I left and found out that I am gay. He said I was disgusting and that when he got his hands on me he would make me Voldemort's whore. He completely disowned me. I had no money, no wand, and the only clothes I had were the ones I was wearing."

Draco looked at Harry, tears silently rolling down his cheeks. Harry moved to Draco and took him in his arms to comfort him. After a few moments, Draco situated himself in Harry's lap and continued.

"Dumbledore came to see me the next morning. I told him what had happened and that I wanted to fight for the Light. I was tired of being neutral and helpless. Dumbledore had me join the Order. Most of the members didn't trust me so I agreed to take Veritaserum. They learned more than they wanted to know. They decided that I would need somewhere safe to stay because they believed I would be a target of Voldemort. I moved into Hogwarts for the summer. Everyone was so generous. They gave me clothes, money, bought me a new wand, and offered their friendship. They had to leave me soon after I moved in though. I was safe but I was alone. That is, until you came. I was afraid that you would hate me and not want to stay, but you didn't. That still amazes me. After all the crap I put you and your friends through you were still willing to be my friend. I couldn't believe it then and I still have trouble believing it now. No one has ever done that for me Harry."

Draco started crying again, relieved to have everything off his chest. Harry hugged him close once more, rubbing his back and trying to soothe him. As Draco took refuge in Harry's arms, Harry had to fight the urge to kiss away Draco's tears. "Shhhh Draco. It's okay. I'm here for you and I always will be."

Harry felt Draco's body shake gently. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before."

"You didn't know. No one did. It's not your fault," Draco said through his tears.

Harry held Draco until he stopped crying. Draco was quiet for a moment and then Harry realized that the Slytherin had fallen asleep. Harry kept holding Draco and soon fell asleep as well.


	6. The Prophecy

**Chapter 6 – The Prophecy**

The following morning, Dumbledore arrived at the castle and headed to the Gryffindor common room. When he entered the common room, he was shocked to see both Harry and Draco there together, asleep on the couch.

Harry and Draco soon stirred in their sleep and slowly woke up. Draco sat up quickly when he saw the Headmaster and reached for his wand before he realized who the person in the room with he and Harry was. Draco blushed and cast his eyes downwards.

"Sorry Professor. I didn't realize it was you."

"That's quite alright Draco. I didn't mean to startle you." Dumbledore turned to look at Harry. "Good morning Harry," the Professor greeted.

"Good morning Professor."

"I must say that I am surprised to see the two of you together here. Are you going to be sharing the tower?"

"Yes Professor," Draco started. "We were both a little lonely with no one else in our dorms with us so we decided to share a dorm. Gryffindor is much more comfortable than Slytherin so we decided to stay here."

Harry and Dumbledore both smiled at Draco. Hearing Draco refer to himself and Harry as 'we' made Harry incredibly happy. Dumbledore was just glad to see the two boys getting along.

Dumbledore spoke again. "Well I'm glad to see you two are getting along so well. I have something for you that will require you to do some extensive research together."

Draco was delighted, seeing as he loved books and research, and that he would be able to research with Harry. Harry, however, was very unenthused. The library was not where he wanted to spend his summer or his time with Draco.

"What are we researching Professor?" Draco asked.

"Well the Order has discovered a prophecy and it is expected that it has to do with the fall of the Dark. But the Order is occupied with new developments in the situation with Voldemort and the escape of the Death Eaters from Azkaban. If you two are willing to translate the prophecy, which appears to be written in some type of ancient runic language, and figure out its meaning, that would be incredibly useful to the Order."

Draco looked at Harry, trying to gauge Harry's feelings about doing the research. Harry smiled and nodded. Even though he hated research, he would do anything to help the Order and the Light side. He wanted to live through this war.

"We'll do it," said Draco. "When do we start?"

"Well I have the prophecy with me so you boys feel free to start whenever you can." Dumbledore stepped towards the couch and handed Harry the piece of paper where the prophecy had been copied.

"We'll get started on this right away," Harry replied, eager to open the prophecy.

"Thank you both. Again, I'm glad to see you boys getting along. Good luck with the prophecy. I hope you figure it out soon."

"Goodbye Professor," Harry and Draco said at the same time, sharing a look.

Dumbledore smiled back. "Goodbye."

Once Dumbledore left the dorms Harry opened the piece of paper than contained the prophecy. His face screwed up in concentration. It wasn't written in any runic alphabet he had seen before and he wondered if it would be in the English language once they translated it. The task seemed nearly impossible.

Draco watched Harry's face as he looked at the paper. He found Harry incredibly adorable when he was thinking. "Can I see it Harry?"

"Sure. It doesn't make any sense though." Harry passed the paper to Draco who studied it intently. Harry watched Draco closely, wondering if Draco would be able to make sense of it. Draco was concentrating very hard on the paper.

'My gods he is sexy,' Harry thought. The last word escaped Harry's thoughts and came out of his mouth.

"What was that?" Draco asked. He thought Harry had said 'sexy' but he wasn't sure.

"Oh I was just thinking that...uh...I've never seen runes like that before?" Harry's reply sounded more like a question than an answer and he blushed, incredibly embarrassed that he was thinking aloud.

Draco looked at Harry appraisingly then shrugged. The way Harry was blushing made it rather obvious that he was lying. Draco was rather curious but decided to let it go for the time being. He would ask Harry about it some other time.

Harry was slightly uncomfortable and felt rather stupid for letting his thoughts slip. He was searching his mind for something to change the subject to when his stomach grumbled loudly. He blushed again.

"Merlin Harry!" Draco said laughing. "Maybe we should eat some breakfast then go for a jog."

"Good idea. I'm starving!" Harry was glad to have the change of subject. The boys changed into their running clothes and headed for the Great Hall.


	7. In My Dreams

**Chapter 7 – In My Dreams**

A few days later, Harry and Draco were getting frustrated with the prophecy. They had spent the past few nights in the library researching until dawn and had not found a single trace of information that would help them. This evening was supposed to be a night of sleeping and a break from the research. Of course, Draco was sitting on his bed leafing through a very old and rather large leather book, but he wasn't reading any of the pages. Instead, Draco was watching Harry, who had fallen fast asleep on his bed. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. And incredibly irresistible. I have to tell him how I feel soon otherwise this will drive me insane.' Draco's thoughts trailed off as he imagined what it would be like to ravish Harry Potter...

He snapped back to reality when he heard Harry mumbling in his sleep. Draco looked over at Harry concernedly and saw that he was tossing and turning and sweating like crazy. Within seconds, Harry's mumbles turned into screams. Draco jumped up from his bed and leapt onto Harry's. He shook Harry in an attempt to wake him up, lightly at first then rather violently. "HARRY!" Draco yelled in desperation.

Harry woke up when he heard his name being screamed and felt his body being shaken. Rolling over, Harry's gaze met Draco's. Draco's eyes were full of worry and fear. "Are you all right?" Draco asked Harry who was shaking slightly.

"I'll be okay. It was just a dream," Harry replied, trying hard to convince himself of that.

"Just a dream! Harry, that was more like a nightmare. You were tossing and turning, not to mention sweating like crazy, and screaming. Tell me what you were dreaming about." Draco's tone was panicked and pleading, full of concern.

"I was dreaming about all the people I have let down in the past. All the people I got killed. First I was dreaming about Sirius, about the times we spent together, when we ended up in the Ministry and Sirius was falling behind the veil." The wounds were too fresh and Harry started to cry, visualizing the events in his mind. Draco pulled Harry close and held him. "Then I was in the cemetery with Cedric just after we finished the maze for the Triwizard Tournament. I heard Voldemort's icy voice saying 'kill the spare' and I watched helplessly as Cedric died. They were drawing my blood to bring Voldemort back and..." Harry's voice trailed off for a moment before he continued. "Then you woke me up. Merlin I'm so glad I didn't have to go through that whole dream again. Thank you."

"What do you mean again? You've had that dream before?"

Harry mentally hit himself for letting that slip. "Yes. I had it almost every night until you came and shared the dorm with me. I have it whenever I'm alone."

"That's horrible." Draco paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "But you weren't alone tonight. I was right here in the room."

Harry sighed. "I don't know why I had the dream tonight. I thought I had gotten rid of it but I obviously haven't."

"Well. Um. You could sleep with me tonight. I mean in my bed with me tonight. That is – if you want to. It, uh, might help." Draco mentally kicked himself. Since when was he a bumbling idiot!

Harry looked at Draco in shock. "Are...are you sure? You don't have to."

Draco smiled at Harry and pulled back the covers of his bed, motioning for Harry to climb in. Harry lay down and scooted as far away from Draco as he could, sure that if he got too close he wouldn't be able to contain his excitement.

"Come on Harry. I don't bite!" Draco said teasingly, sensing Harry scooting away.

"Um. Sorry. I don't want to take up too much space."

"Harry stop being so silly. Look at the size of this bed! It's huge. There's no way you could take up too much space in it. Now stop worrying and go to sleep."

Harry scooted over so he was a little closer to Draco, taking comfort in his presence and warmth. Draco snaked his arms around Harry's waist and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry about anything. I'm right here." Both boys soon drifted off into peaceful sleep.


	8. Give and Take

**Chapter 8 – Give and Take**

The following morning, Harry drifted slowly into consciousness. He could feel Draco's warm breath on the nape of his neck and his own arms around the blonde's warm body. Slowly he opened his eyes, taking in the sight of Draco sleeping. Draco's forehead was nuzzled into Harry's neck and a small smile graced his lips. Harry smiled at the sight and gently caressed Draco's face. 'Mmm this feels so nice. I wish I could wake up to this every morning.' Harry sighed and watched Draco for a moment, contemplating the situation. 'I really like him,' he thought. 'I have to tell him but I don't want to scare him away...oh to hell with it. I'll tell him that I like him once he wakes up. Merlin I hope this goes okay.' With that, Harry watched Draco in nervous anticipation.

Draco had been dreaming. More precisely, had been dreaming of waking up in Harry's arms. Draco's mind drifted slowly from his dreams to reality and he was surprised to find that he was, in fact, in Harry's arms. Hoping that this wasn't a dream, Draco tentatively opened his eyes and found himself looking into the bright emerald eyes that he knew belonged to Harry. Harry smiled at Draco who smiled back.

"Morning Draco."

"Morning," a very sleepy Draco mumbled back.

Harry really had no idea how to tell Draco how he felt and he was getting more nervous by the second, but he gathered all his Gryffindor courage and ploughed forward. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Hmm?" was the response.

"I like you Draco. As more than a friend." Harry waited for a reaction.

That shocked Draco out of his sleepy state. He didn't know what Harry was going to tell him but an exchange of feelings never crossed his mind. "Harry I...I like you too," Draco replied, looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry was ecstatic. Like Draco, he had not expected his feelings to be reciprocated. Now that he knew how Draco felt he was overwhelmed with shyness, but wanted so badly to kiss Draco.

"Can – can I kiss you?"

"Always," whispered Draco with a playful smirk.

Harry planted a chaste kiss on Draco's lips and Draco kissed him back. Harry found himself being pulled on top of Draco, their kiss remaining unbroken. Draco parted his lips and ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, memorizing Harry's taste, wanting more. Harry opened his mouth receptively, enjoying Draco's tongue dancing with his own. The boys kissed passionately for a moment before panic filled Harry's mind. He pulled away from Draco abruptly.

"Don't stop Harry," Draco said, opening his eyes which were met with the panic in Harry's own. "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this. It's a mistake. I'm sorry." Harry climbed off of Draco quickly and started towards the door with Draco at his heels. Draco grabbed Harry's arm and spun him around.

"What do you mean you can't do this! This is a mistake! You said you liked me five minutes ago and now it's a mistake! Was that some kind of joke because it certainly wasn't funny! How could you do that to me!" Draco was furious and beyond hurt.

"It wasn't a joke Draco." Harry tried his best to keep his voice steady but found it rather difficult. "I do like you but I can't be with you. We can't be romantically involved."

"Why not! You like me and I like you. What else do you want!" Draco's anger rose as he spoke.

"I want you to be safe! Us being involved would put you in danger."

"I don't care if I'm safe. I've liked you for too long to throw it away because you want me to be safe." A tear rolled down Draco's cheek. He had lost his family and now he was going to lose Harry as well.

"Draco, try to understand," Harry pleaded. "If you and I get involved then Voldemort will target you as well as me. I can't let that happen."

"I'm already a target for Voldemort. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here with you! Stop trying to save me. You don't have to be my hero as well as everyone else's."

"I will NOT be responsible for your death! I've already lost too many people close to me. I won't lose you too." Harry felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Those deaths couldn't have been prevented. They weren't your fault either. And no matter what you say or do, I'm going to be by your side when you face Voldemort. Whether you like it or not, I'll be there." Draco's frustration was echoed in his voice. Harry could be so stubborn sometimes. He expected an argument from Harry but there was only silence.

Harry was shocked that Draco would put himself in harms way for him, that Draco wanted to fight Voldemort at his side. Harry didn't want Draco to do that, but he could tell Draco was determined to be there. Harry stared at Draco for a moment before speaking again. "I need some time to think about everything. Please don't try to find me. I'll be back when I'm ready." With that, Harry turned and walked out of the dorm, Draco staring at him as he left.

Draco threw himself onto the bed that he and Harry had shared the night before and started to cry. 'Why is he doing this to me?' Draco thought angrily. 'I love him. I told him that I like him and now he's pushing me away. I supposed it's a good thing that I didn't tell him my real feelings. Why does he have to be the hero all the time? Can't we just like each other without worrying about Voldemort? Gods I'm worried. What if he decides that we should just be friends? I can't know he likes me and just be friends. But I don't want to lose him either. I feel so helpless and I hate it!' Draco sighed in frustration and continued to cry.

Harry left Gryffindor tower and walked blindly through the castle, his feet leading him on their own as his thoughts took over. 'I like Draco and I want to be with him but I don't want him to get hurt. I can't let him die because of me but he wants to be there with me. Merlin I wish I knew what to do. I wish I knew what I wanted.' Harry stopped for a moment and found himself in front of the Room of Requirement. 'I should have known this would show up. Wishing in this castle always gets you something.' Harry opened the door and stepped inside.

Harry was surprised to find that the room was completely bare except for a single object to his right. He walked towards the object and immediately recognized it as the Mirror of Erised. Harry expected to see his parents once again when he stepped in front of the mirror. Harry gasped at what he saw in the reflection: he and Draco were standing together over the defeated Voldemort's body and the Death Eaters were either dead or dying around them. Harry stepped away from the mirror for a moment. Perhaps there was something wrong with the mirror? He could believe, even though it was selfish, that he wanted to be with Draco more than he wanted him to be safe but wanting Draco with him when he fought Voldemort was another thing altogether. Stepping in front of the mirror once again, Harry saw the same image, sighed and turned away. He walked slowly out of the room and back towards Gryffindor tower. He would apologize to Draco and tell him what he had seen. He just hoped Draco could forgive him.


	9. Please Forgive Me

**Chapter 9 – Please Forgive Me**

When Harry returned to Gryffindor tower he immediately went to find Draco. He scanned the common room but didn't see Draco so he headed up the stairs to the dormitory. When he reached the dormitory he saw Draco lying on the bed asleep. Stepping closer to the bed he noticed that Draco's eyes were puffy and knew he had been crying. Harry felt terrible. He didn't want to wake Draco up right away so sat down in one of the chairs near the bed and watched Draco sleep.

Draco had fallen asleep on the bed an hour after Harry left the common room. He had thought about the situation and everything Harry had said to him and he had no idea what to make of it. He couldn't understand how Harry could possibly like him after everything that had happened between them in years past. All he knew was that he wanted Harry to tell him why he liked him. He wanted Harry to prove that he liked him, that he could someday love him. If Harry wouldn't prove that to Draco then it could be a joke. Draco eventually became tired from his thinking and crying, drifting off to sleep.

Draco's eyes fluttered lightly and Harry knew he was about to wake up. Nervously Harry approached the bed and sat lightly at the foot of it. Draco's eyes opened and he looked around himself, seeing Harry. Harry smiled at Draco but had no idea what to say.

"You came back," whispered Draco who was surprised to see Harry back so soon.

"You thought I wouldn't?" Draco could hear the worry in Harry's voice.

"It crossed my mind."

"I would never do that. You know I wouldn't." Harry and Draco stared at each other for a moment. Draco had so many questions for Harry. Sighing, Draco spoke again.

"So what did you decide?" Draco said, his voice bitter.

Harry was surprised by the tone of Draco's voice. Things weren't going well and, at this rate, Draco would never forgive him. Harry sighed nervously then turned to Draco. "Draco...Draco I'm sorry. Please let me explain everything to you. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Start explaining." Draco's voice was bitter again and Harry hated the sound of it.

"When I left the common room I found the Room of Requirement..." Harry said, and continued to tell Draco what he had seen in the mirror.

"And it took a mirror for you to figure all this out? Was it really that hard?"

"Yes but - "

"I wasn't finished," Draco interrupted. "You can't expect me to forgive you right off the bat. You hurt me. A lot. How do I know it won't happen again? How do I know that you won't change your mind at the drop of a hat again? How do I know that you really like me? How could you like me after everything I did to you...after what I said to you at the Ministry?"

Harry felt overwhelmed by Draco's questions and his mind was franticly trying to come up with the answers. "I know that I hurt you and I wish I hadn't. I feel terrible about it. Really I do. And I promise you that I won't hurt you ever again." Harry paused and took a breath. "I never doubted that I liked you. If I didn't like you then I wouldn't have been concerned about you becoming a target of Voldemort. I wouldn't have cared that you wanted to fight Voldemort with me. But I do like you Draco and that's why I had to think things out." Harry paused and waited for Draco's reaction.

"Okay. So you like me." Harry's heart ached when he heard Draco's tone. It sounded so uncaring and disbelieving of Harry's feelings. "But how? I can't believe that anyone would like me, especially you. Could you ever love me or is this just a whim? We've been enemies since, oh, first year."

"Draco I...I...Merlin Draco I haven't thought about it all that much!" Harry was anxious and worried that he wouldn't say the right thing, that he would lose Draco.

"Well maybe you should have thought about it when you were strolling around the castle."

Harry felt tears prickling his eyes. How could Draco be so cold towards him? Didn't Draco like him? Harry sighed and spoke. "I like you Draco. I don't know exactly when I started to like you. But I think about you all the time. When I wasn't thinking about Sirius this summer I was thinking of you. I tried not to think about you. It seemed so impossible that you would like me, even as a friend." Harry paused and sniffed, trying to blink away the tears in his eyes. He couldn't lose Draco. "I tried to ignore what my heart was telling me. But then I came to the castle and you were here too. I got a chance to see the real you and I fell hard."

"What about everything I said to you and your friends? Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"Draco I...I know this sounds weird but I've watched you since first year. And I've watched you really closely. I know you much better than lots of people would think. To everyone else, everything you said and did to me seemed like real hatred. I thought you hated me for the longest time too but looking back I know you didn't. I didn't hate you either. I had to make myself keep up the hatred act. I was supposed to hate you because you were the enemy. I had to live up to the expectations of everyone around me. You had to live up to the expectations of everyone around you. Everyone expected us to hate each other. I was in the same situation you were in." Harry paused, collected his thoughts, and spoke again.

"Whenever you were cruel to me and my friends you sounded hateful. But whenever I looked at your eyes I could see that the hate didn't reach them. Not like it would if you hated me completely. And at the Ministry when you said you would kill me, I knew that you didn't mean it. You were just saying what everyone expected you to. If you didn't, who knows what would have happened to you. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position."

Draco stared at Harry in disbelief. How could Harry have known all those things about him? Why would Harry even bother with it? Unless... Draco sighed and looked at Harry who was waiting for a response from him. Draco didn't say anything so Harry spoke once more.

"I wish I hadn't hurt you. I never wanted to and I definitely don't want to hurt you again. If you can't forgive me, I understand." Harry felt his throat tighten and he heard his voice choke up as he said the last sentence. Harry stood up from the bed and turned around. He didn't want to look at Draco if Draco was going to reject him.

Draco heard the pain and fear in Harry's voice. He knew that he wanted to forgive Harry but he didn't know how to say that he did. "Harry," Draco said, receiving no response from him. "Harry look at me."

Harry turned around and looked at Draco, his eyes shining from tears.

"I know you like me Harry. I...well...I shouldn't have doubted you. It's all just so overwhelming. No one has ever told me that they liked me before and meant it. I overreacted. I don't feel like I can trust anyone anymore because everyone I have ever trusted has betrayed me. I was afraid to trust you and I'm sorry that I didn't." Draco didn't chance a look at Harry's face. He didn't want to know what Harry was thinking. He hoped Harry wasn't starting to have doubts as well.

"How long have you liked me Draco?"

"Uh. Well." Draco was taken back by Harry's question. He hadn't been expecting anything like that. "I've had a crush on you since the day at Madam Malkin's," Draco whispered. "And now I like you a lot." He quickly glanced up at Harry's eyes and was caught in Harry's emerald gaze.

Harry walked towards the bed and sat down next to Draco. "Draco, please forgive me," Harry said, looking pleadingly into Draco's eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry." Draco looked away from Harry's eyes.

Harry started to panic. This was it. Draco didn't want to be with him. "What do you mean you're sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry for doubting your feelings. I'm sorry for not trusting you when I should have. I'm...I'm sorry." Draco looked at Harry's face and saw that he was trembling slightly. Before Draco could say anything, Harry kissed him hard on the lips then pulled away.

"Harry why are you shaking?" Draco asked his voice filled with worry.

"I thought...when you said you were sorry I thought...I thought you were going to tell me that you couldn't forgive me and that you didn't want to be with me."

"I don't think I could ever stay mad at you. You're too..." Draco's voice trailed off.

"Too what?" Harry asked.

"Too cute. Too sweet. Too lovable," Draco said softly. He saw Harry blush a lovely shade of red and he smiled, wiping a single tear from Harry's face.

"Come on Harry. I need some breakfast. All this fighting is making me hungry," Draco said, trying to lighten the mood. Harry smiled at Draco's comment. He was glad to see Draco back to his old self.

"Okay let's go," Harry replied.

Draco and Harry stood up from the bed, Harry intertwining his fingers with Draco's. Hand in hand they walked to the Great Hall.


	10. I've Got It!

**Chapter 10 – I've Got It!**

In the days following their argument, Harry and Draco spent as much time together as possible, which turned out to be all of their time. They flew about the Hogwarts grounds together for nearly an entire day, stopping in the kitchens for lunch. Draco brought his Snidget out after lunch and the two seekers raced around after the little bird. Draco even beat Harry to the Snidget twice. That night they lay out on the Quidditch pitch and spent hours looking at the stars.

"There's the constellation I was telling you about, the one that Sirius was named after. See it?" Harry pointed towards the sky with the hand that wasn't entwined with Draco's and Draco nodded from beside him. There was a moment of silence before Draco spoke.

"Did you know that there's a constellation named after me?" Draco asked with pride evident is his voice.

"Named after you? Don't you mean the other way around?" Harry teased back.

"Of course it's named after me. Why shouldn't it be, hmm?" Harry coughed something that sounded like 'conceited' and Draco punched him lightly on the arm. A few minutes later they were snogging enthusiastically, all thoughts of constellations forgotten.

The following day Harry and Draco slept in since they hadn't gotten back to Gryffindor tower until two in the morning. Harry suggested a swim in the lake and by three o'clock that afternoon they were standing by the edge of the calm, smooth water. They made their way into the lake and Harry ducked under the water to wet his hair. When he came back up Draco's head was still dry.

"Don't want to get your hair wet, love?" Harry teased.

"Not particularly," Draco huffed back. "I'll have to wash it a million times before it gets clean again! Look at this water."

Harry laughed softly at Draco's response and moved towards Draco for a kiss. "I'll be happy to wash it for you," he said. Pressing their lips together, Harry wrapped his leg behind Draco's and pulled them out from under him. Harry broke the kiss as Draco went under the water and in a few moments Draco came back up sputtering. Harry swooped in for another kiss before Draco could retaliate and Draco seemed to forget avenging his soaking wet hair.

Their playful swimming continued until dinner and went to bed right afterwards, too exhausted from swimming for more than a few lazy kisses. They fell asleep quickly wrapped in each other's arms.

After a few days of fun a thunderstorm started. Since they couldn't go outside Draco suggested that they work on the prophecy, much to Harry's disappointment.

"Term is starting in a week Harry. We need to figure this out before then!" Draco really wanted to decipher the prophecy before he had classes to worry about. Harry however had a different idea.

"I think we should leave the prophecy until after the start of the term. Once it starts we won't see each other as often. I want to spend as much time with you as I can before then." Harry looked to Draco who was considering what he had just said.

"Besides," Harry started again, "working on the prophecy would give us an excuse to get together often."

"Who said we needed an excuse? We can get together whenever we want. Wouldn't you rather spend our time together during the year on other things?" Draco asked as he winked at a blushing Harry.

Harry sighed in mock defeat. Draco's idea sounded incredibly appealing. "That's a good point. Let's get this thing done!" Harry picked up a book from the stack on the table and sat down, flipping through the pages. Draco laughed and sat down beside Harry and looked through the pages of his own volume.

Hours later, Draco was still looking through the books with Harry's head on his lap. Harry had fallen asleep half an hour before and Draco had decided not to disturb him. Draco set down the book he was looking at and picked up the next one in the pile. It was an old and tattered leather-bound book and it looked somewhat promising. He wanted to find the runes soon and his frustration was becoming unbearable. He opened the book and saw that it was written in French. Draco, having learned French from his mother, began to read sections of the text. One section in particular caught his eye:

"_...this ancient language was used in France for recording very secretive and important documents. A translation table can be found on the following page..."_

Draco read the passage aloud to himself, trying not to get his hopes up. Turning the page he saw the runes that made up the prophecy along with their modern-day equivalents. Draco jumped up from the couch in his excitement, causing Harry to fall to the floor.

"Ugh what was that for Draco!" Harry complained. He had been enjoying his sleep.

"I found it! Look!" Draco said excitedly, shoving the book under Harry's nose. Harry tried to read it but he couldn't.

"Draco what language is this!"

"It's French. Look there." Draco pointed to the translation table. Harry looked at it for a moment, then his eyes widened.

"This is amazing Draco! Come on lets translate this thing!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled the parchment containing the prophecy out of his pocket. The boys translated the runes but couldn't make any sense of them when they tried to read them.

"It's just a jumbled mess of letters. And lots of them! We'll never figure this out," Harry said, sighing in defeat. Draco reached for the book and pulled it towards himself.

"Maybe this says something about it..." Draco read a few paragraphs and found what he was looking for. Harry watched as Draco's face lit up.

"Find anything?" Harry asked, knowing that Draco had.

"Yeah...there's a pattern we have to follow to put this all together."

"Is it hard?" Harry asked, hoping that it wasn't. If it was, the translation could take hours...days...

Draco spoke, interrupting Harry's train of thought. "Not really. We have to take every fourth letter from beginning to end and repeat that until we've covered all of them." Draco smiled. He was rather pleased with himself for his discovery.

"Well let's figure this out. I want to go to bed," Harry said with a yawn. Draco picked up a blank sheet of parchment and handed it to Harry along with a quill.

"How about you write down the letters and I read them to you," Draco suggested. Harry nodded to Draco and Draco started dictating the letters to him.

A few minutes later Harry had the prophecy written down in the form of a string of letters. He stared at the parchment in front of him, still trying to make sense of it. "Draco! It's not in English. What are we going to do now?" Harry whined. Things were looking hopeless to him.

"Let me see," said Draco, taking the parchment from Harry. "It's in French Harry. It says..." Draco studied the parchment intently, translating the French inside his head. He finished reading it and frowned.

"What is it?" Harry asked. The frown on Draco's face was worrying him slightly.

"Hmm. Let's owl Dumbledore and let him know we've translated it. Then we can try to figure out exactly what it means." Draco pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and quickly scribbled a note to Dumbledore. He sent it off with Hedwig and returned to Harry.

"What does it say Draco?" Harry asked again. He was getting impatient.

"The power of the wand is not great enough to end the rule of the Master of the School of Concordiae."

Harry paused for a moment, processing what he had just read. "It doesn't make sense. The School of what? Concordiae? That's not a normal word!" Harry looked at Draco, who seemed equally perplexed.

"Maybe it's from another language. Or it could be an English word that isn't used anymore." Draco suggested. The phrase sounded vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't place it.

"I sure hope so otherwise this will never make any sense." Harry sighed.

"Maybe we should wait for Dumbledore. He's good at figuring these kinds of things out. Plus I'm too tired to really analyze it at the moment. It's almost one in the morning," Draco said, indicating the clock and stifling a yawn.

"Okay hun," Harry said offering his hand to Draco. "Let's go to bed." Draco took Harry's hand and let Harry lead him to the dorm. The boys stripped off all their clothes with the exception of their boxers and lay down in bed. Harry snuggled into Draco and sighed happily as Draco wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm glad we found out what the runes were," Draco said to Harry.

"You found the runes Draco. Though I was also being incredibly productive, sleeping and all."

Draco chuckled at Harry's comment. "G'nite Harry," Draco whispered and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Night Draco." Harry's breath tickled Draco's neck and he shivered. Harry kissed Draco softly and rested his head on Draco's chest. The boys soon drifted off into a deep sleep.


	11. Working In Harmony

**Chapter 11 – Working in Harmony**

Dumbledore awoke abruptly to an owl tapping on his bedroom window. He let the owl in, unrolled the letter from Draco and read it quickly. Sitting down at his desk he quickly informed the Order member that there was to be a meeting at noon that day. He sent the letters with the owl then flooed to his office at Hogwarts. When he finally arrived at the castle it was nine in the morning so he made his way to the Gryffindor common room.

Arriving in the dorms, Dumbledore was amazed by what he saw. There in the same bed were Harry and Draco, Harry with his head laying on Draco's shoulder and his arm across Draco's stomach. Draco was gently holding Harry and had his nose nuzzled in Harry's black hair. Dumbledore smiled to himself while the boys stirred in their sleep.

"Mmm Draco..." Harry whispered as he snuggled closer to Draco. Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair and kissed the top of Harry's head. Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw the blurred outline of Dumbledore.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed, causing Draco to jump. "I...we...um..." Harry said, blushing. Draco realized that both he and Harry were half naked so he grabbed the sheets and pulled them up.

Dumbledore just smiled at his two students and said, "Good morning boys. I received your owl regarding the prophecy. Shall I go down to the common room and wait for the two of you there? I am very excited to see what you have uncovered."

"We'll be right down," Draco said as Dumbledore turned to leave. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

Draco turned to Harry once Dumbledore shut the door behind himself. "Harry we should get dres...mpff!" Draco felt Harry's tongue running along his lips and resisted the urge to meet Harry's warm tongue with his own. Draco gently pushed Harry away from him and reminded Harry that Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Come on Draco! Just a little fun before we go and talk to him," Harry whined, kissing Draco again.

"The sooner we talk to Dumbledore and figure this out, the sooner we can be alone," Draco whispered. Harry was so difficult to say no to.

"Fine," Harry sighed as he rolled off of Draco and rose from the bed.

Five minutes later Harry and Draco were dressed and on their way down to the common room. Dumbledore was waiting for them in the softest armchair by the fire. The boys sat down together on the couch and passed their translation to Dumbledore.

"We found a translation table for the runes in a book that was written in French. We translated the runes and the message was also in French, so Draco wrote down the English. But now that we know what it says, it doesn't make much sense," Harry informed Dumbledore who was looking over the prophecy.

"Well Concordiae is a Latin word that means 'harmony.' So we have the Master of the School of Harmony. I don't know of any schools by that name, so the School of Harmony must represent an actual school. Any ideas?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um there's Beaubaxtons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. And Bill Weasley has a pen-friend at a school in Brazil but I don't remember what the school is called. I don't know any other ones though." Harry turned to Draco with a questioning look on his face.

"Don't forget The Salem Witches' Institute in the US. But that's the only other one I know of." Draco paused for a moment, thinking. "I think we can rule out Durmstrang as the School of Harmony. They don't like Muggles and they are partial to the Dark Arts. Hardly seems harmonious to me."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Beaubaxtons is a very competitive school so I doubt that they are the school in the prophecy. And Brazil and America are far beyond the reaches of Voldemort's current power."

"But Professor," Harry said, "that only leaves us. We're really competitive and not all the houses get along. There's always some issue between one house and another."

"That is true Harry," Dumbledore said. The Headmaster paused for a moment, trying to figure out the puzzle. Harry and Draco looked at Dumbledore expectantly. After a few moments Dumbledore spoke again. "Do you remember what the Sorting Hat said last year before the sorting?" he said, looking quizzically at Harry and Draco who shook their heads. "I do believe that the Hat said:

'In times of old when I was new

and Hogwarts barely started

the founders of our noble school

thought never to be parted:

united by a common goal,

they had the selfsame yearning,

to make the world's best magic school

and pass along their learning...

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

for several happy years.'"

Dumbledore looked to Harry and Draco once again.

Draco spoke slowly, beginning to understand what Dumbledore was saying. "So, Hogwarts was founded on the principle of harmony. But we wouldn't have been a harmonious school when the prophecy was made would we?"

"But we don't really know when the prophecy was given. It could have been given a long time before Hogwarts was founded. When did the book say that the runes stopped being used?" Harry figured that the runes had been out of use by the time Hogwarts was founded and hoped that he was right.

Draco stood up and took the book off the table in the middle of the room. He flipped through the pages and found the runes. "It says...it says the runes weren't used after 1583 BCWE. And Hogwarts wasn't founded until 438 BCWE..."

"So if Hogwarts is the School of Harmony then that means that Dumbledore can't be killed with a wand." Harry turned towards Dumbledore who looked as calm as ever. "But I don't see how this has anything to do with the war and defeating Voldemort."

"Perhaps there is something there that we haven't seen yet," Dumbledore said as he stood up and walked towards the Common Room exit. "The Order is meeting today at noon and we will be discussing the prophecy. Maybe they can offer a different perspective. The meeting will be in my office. We will be waiting for you two to arrive so we can start the meeting."

Harry and Draco were slightly shocked that they were being allowed to attend the meeting. "We'll be there Professor. Twelve o'clock sharp," said Harry. Dumbledore smiled, nodded, and walked out the door.

As soon as the door shut, Harry turned to Draco. "How about some of that fun you promised me?" Harry said huskily.

"I suppose we could have a little fun," Draco said as he stood up and offered his hand to Harry. He pulled Harry up the stairs into the dorm and locked the door behind him.

**NOTES:**

1) BCWE stands for Before Common Wizarding Era. It's not an actual HP term, just something that popped out of my head.


	12. Sorting Things Out

**Chapter 12 – Sorting Things Out**

NOTE: This chapter contains NC-17 material. Since does not allow NC-17 material to be posted directly on the site, I have edited this chapter and included the link to the unedited version. Sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone. Hope you guys understand. Now on to the fun!

http:adultfan. led Harry to the bed and pushed Harry beneath him. He kissed Harry softly on the lips then sat back and looked him in the eyes. "Harry Potter, will you be my boyfriend," Draco said as more of a statement than a question.

Harry smiled at Draco then pulled Draco down to himself, kissing him hard before breaking away to whisper "yes" into Draco's ear. They kissed again, Draco running his tongue along Harry's lower lip. The boys spent a few moments exploring each others mouths before Draco decided it was time for more than the usual snog. Draco broke the kiss as he tugged Harry's shirt over his head.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Draco asked, running his hands along Harry's toned stomach.

"Mmm. No...this is better," Harry said lustily as he nibbled Draco's neck...(edited)

Passionate minutes later, the fireplace roared and they heard Dumbledore's rather amused voice.

"Boys! It's noon right now. We're waiting for you two to start the meeting." The fireplace roared again then went silent.

"Shit! Draco I'm sorry that we don't have time to...um..." Harry stopped and blushed, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

"I think I'll survive but you owe me," Draco said playfully. "We better hurry up and get dressed otherwise Dumbledore'll kill us. Crazy interfering old man."

Harry pulled on his clothes quickly and hurried out of the dorm behind Draco.

Harry and Draco walked into Dumbledore's office five minutes late, breathing heavily from running. It was very obvious that everyone there had been waiting for them to arrive because the Order members were all staring at the door when the boys walked in. The stares increased in intensity when the members saw Harry and Draco's hands linked, hair tussled, lips swollen, and looking more than well-snogged. Tonks gave a little squeak when she saw. Snape shook his head and muttered something about 'that idiot boy' and Moody's magical eye stopped swiveling in its socket. The rest of the members present had the decency to be a little more discreet in their surprise. Only Dumbledore looked completely unfazed by the sight.

Draco noticed the stares the moment he and Harry walked through the door and went to drop Harry's hand, afraid that Harry wouldn't want people to know that there was something between them just yet, but Harry held his hand firmly in place. Draco cast a questioning glance at Harry who seemed to be daring anyone and everyone to say something about him and Draco. There was only silence.

Harry led Draco to a couch across the room and they sat down. Harry leaned close and whispered, "We'll talk about all this later. We've got some figuring out to do."

"Okay?" said Draco though the reply sounded more like a question than an agreement or answer.

Dumbledore cleared his voice, taking the attention of everyone in the room away from Harry and Draco for a moment. "As many of you already know, we are having this meeting because of some interesting developments with the prophecy. Harry and Draco have managed to translate it into English and the boys and I have started looking into interpretations. Hopefully we will be able to develop a few different meanings to the prophecy by the end of this meeting..." Dumbledore continued, explaining what Draco and Harry had done to translate the prophecy, what they thought it meant, and asking the others what they thought. Harry and Draco didn't pay much attention to this part of Dumbledore's talk since they knew all about it anyway.

After what seemed like a lifetime to the currently dozing Harry and Draco, Dumbledore addressed them hopefully. "Would you boys mind doing some more research about this? It won't be as extensive or as difficult as the last bit of research you had to do was."

"We'll do whatever we can to help. What are we researching?" Harry asked for both himself and Draco.

"We need to find out as much as we can about undetectable means of killing wizards without wands. I doubt there will be much here at Hogwarts but it's a good starting point."

"We'll get right on it headmaster," said Draco while Harry nodded in agreement.

"Good. And perhaps Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will help you, too. Ask them when they arrive for the start of term." Dumbledore smiled and turned back to the rest of the Order. "Arthur will be checking the Ministry library for any references and Severus will be checking his family library as soon as he returns home. Everyone else will be brainstorming ideas as to where we can further investigate and we will discuss them at the next meeting. I will be owling everyone with the specifics for the meeting later this week. That's all for today." As everyone stood and started to leave the office, Dumbledore turned towards Harry and Draco. "Harry, Draco, please stay here for a moment. I need to speak to you both." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Harry and Draco exchanged worried looks and sat back down on the couch. Once everyone left the office Dumbledore directed his attention to the boys once again. "We need to discuss dorm arrangements for this term. Draco, after your defiance of your father and Voldemort, I am concerned for your safety in the dungeons."

"But Professor, I have my own room. I am a Prefect."

"Yes that is true but some of the Slytherins know where it is. I would like to move you to a room that the Slytherins don't know the location of. It would be safer for you."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry interjected, "since Draco has been in the Gryffindor dorms for the summer, could he stay there for the term?"

"I was considering that myself Harry but since he is a Prefect he will have his own room. His room could be near Gryffindor tower though."

Harry and Draco exchanged quick smiles, hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't notice. But, true to form, Dumbledore did. "I see that you two have become very close over the course of the summer. Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

Harry and Draco looked to each other again and nodded to one another. "Sir," Draco started, taking Harry's hand in his, "Harry and I are boyfriends."

"Ahh yes it was bound to happen sooner or later," said Dumbledore mysteriously, confusing Harry and Draco. "Is it safe for me to assume that you would like to share a room?"

Harry smiled in excitement. "Could we!"

"I'm sure something can be arranged. It will require some rules to be broken but you both seem to enjoy breaking them," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"We don't break the rules. We just bend them slightly," said Draco indignantly. Dumbledore chuckled at Draco's comment before dismissing them.

"Thank you boys. That's all."

"Goodbye sir."

By the time Harry and Draco reached the common room, Harry could barely contain his excitement. "We get to share a room Draco!" he said as he hugged Draco tightly.

Draco laughed and sat Harry down on the couch. "Since we're sharing a room you might have to miss out on some of your late night prowls of the castle. You'll be stuck with me," Draco said before landing a quick kiss on Harry's lips.

"I don't think that will be much of an issue." Harry paused looking thoughtful. "Draco?"

"Hmm?" He sat back and looked Harry in the eyes, trying to figure out where Harry's line of questioning would lead.

"About the meeting earlier..." Draco nodded for Harry to continue. "Well, when you went to drop my hand it made me wonder, what we are going to do when term starts? Are we going to tell people about us?"

"Harry. I want to tell the world that you are mine and only mine. But people will talk about us and I wasn't sure if you wanted to deal with the kinds of reactions we'll get from people. I was obviously wrong about what you want though."

"What kinds of things do you think people will say? I mean, they couldn't possibly be that bad."

"Well," Draco said sighing, "there'll be people who will say that it's all a scheme to get you to Voldemort, or that you're turning to the Dark side, or that you're crazy because you're dating a Death Eater's son. And there'll most likely be rumors about some affair I have going on on the side because I'm an evil Slytherin." Draco stopped and sighed again, hoping that Harry would be willing to take all that on and not believe the things that people were bound to say. "And telling people that I'm not really evil won't do any good either. No one will believe that there is such thing as a 'good' Malfoy."

"Draco, I know that you wouldn't be doing any of that to me and last time I checked I wasn't turning Dark. I want to tell everyone too and I'm willing to take on whatever people throw my way." Harry paused and looked into Draco's eyes. "I really like you, you know."

"You too Harry," Draco said, smiling in return. "You know, I think we should let people figure out what's going on between us for themselves. The rumors will be interesting."

Harry laughed. "I can only begin to imagine. We'll be up till all hours of the night laughing about them."

"What makes you think we'll be up doing that?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry chuckled and said, "You have a dirty, dirty mind Draco. And I like it." He pushed Draco down onto the couch and kissed him on the lips, planning to finish what they had started that morning.


End file.
